


Little respect (Yoosu fanvideo)

by Swoon21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: My first Yoosu fanvideo. The first time it was uploaded it got about 44.000 views. But then Youtube did it's thing.





	




End file.
